


Pain is so close to pleasure

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Roger is coming home
Kudos: 3





	Pain is so close to pleasure

Roger had been working away with Queen in the studio in Munich for almost 3 months now   
One part of you were getting used to him being away, but the other part missed him and was anxious, desperate for his touch   
His tounge all over your body, his fingers.. Ohh you could not get enough of him 

Their latest record were spinning all over again on high and with a heavy sigh you layed down in bed.. plunged in your fingers deep inside your pussy and started to pump yourself to his hoarse voice  
You whimpered and moaned   
Your hips bucked up and your head sunked deeper down in your pillow   
You were totally into your own world.. You missed him so so much..   
Suddenly you felt a warm familiar hand on the soft skin on your inner thigh

You stopped your fingers working 

\- Ohh hunnie... Mmmm don't stop   
\- Roger?? Ahhh... Omg!!!.. You are home!!!??   
He bent down and kissed you deeply   
\- Mmmmm.. I see you are a naughty girl... He smirked and looked down at you.. Could not wait for me huh?..   
He kissed down your neck which he knows you like so much touched just with his fingertips   
\- Ohhhh.. What to do with you... What to do.. He coed

\- Oh Roger.. I need your cock.. Please   
\- Need my cock? His sexy laugh came out from his mouth... Mmmmm.. I don’t know.. Since you been naughty.. you have to wait my dear   
You squirmed and pouted your lips   
He ignored you and stood up next to the bed, still with that fuckin smirk on his lips   
He pulled down his zipper slowly   
\- I don't know if you have deserved my cock... Have you?   
You nodded quietly   
He pulled down his briefs and his erected cock slapped against his tummy   
You licked your lips and looked up at him with big eyes   
\- Stop that  
He took a grip under your shoulders and pulled your upper body towards him so your head was over the edge  
\- You are NOT teasing me..   
.. open up your mouth 

You did what you were told and after he played a little bit around and on your lips with his leaking tip he plunged it right in  
\- OHHH FUCK   
You were used to his girthy cock  
But even so you gagged a bit when he slammed it in all the way onto the back on your throat over and over again.. it prickled of tears in your eyes but you didn’t care.. You closed your eyes and felt every vein rub on your lips  
He speeded up his pace and moaned loudly, his hand grabbed your breasts and twirled your nipples hard  
\- OHHH FUCK... I AM CLOSE   
You looked up through your teary eyes and see him thrusting his hips down your mouth   
You moaned a bit and felt his cock twitch between your lips   
\- NOW... OMG NOW!!   
His warm cum came like a cascade down your throat and you swallowed it all   
He was quick to pull his cock out   
You opened up your mouth to show him that you were a good girl and swallow every drop  
He dragged his thumb on your bottom lip  
\- Mmmmm... maybe ... maybe you deserve it...later...stand on all four for me little dove

On shaky legs you managed to do what he said, the mattress sunk down a bit when he joined you on the bed   
His warm hands followed your curves along your back, your hips, down your soft.. 

*SMACK*

You yelped and jumped up a bit..both from a little burning pain but also from pleasure   
\- You have been naughty.. You know what that means?   
\- Y.. yes.. Roger you whined   
\- Soo... He touched your ass softly where he just hit you... Are you going to be good?   
\- Yes.. Yes.. I am going to be good

*SMACK*

\- AHHHH ROGER... soo good

Hoarse laugh 

\- Mmmm... I know you like this 

With his other hahe dough in his fingers in your hips and leaned forward so his breath touched your neck   
You felt his cock was hard again   
Just for teasing you wiggled your hips under him   
\- Ohhh your little minx.. Fuck 

He slapped your ass 3 times over and pushed your face down the pillow so your hips pointed upwards   
Without warning he seperated your butt cheeks a bit and dived deep into your pussy, his long stiff tounge started to fuck you hard and fast   
He moaned loud and the vibration felt like electrical stream in your whole body   
You fingers scratched the sheet and muffled screams were slipped from your mouth   
He started to suck your clit hard and plunged in 3 fingers inside you, his fourth entered your ass and soon he had a brutal pace fucking you  
-OMG ROGER AHHHH   
your walls contracted around his fingers and not long after you squirted  
\- Mmmmm... Good girl...   
He removed his fingers for just a few seconds, cleaning your pussy up from your juices, then he put the fingers back inside and the tempo was even more intense   
\- Ohhh shit ROGER AHHHH  
Your eyes rolled in the back of your head   
The noises from your wet pussy was echoing in the bedroom you clenched around his fingers and your legs felt weaker  
\- Shit shit shit shit shit shit ROGER OHHHHH ..   
You came hard again screaming his name   
With a little laugh he pulled out his fingers and flipped you over on your back   
He pushed in his fingers in your mouth for cleaning same time his cock entered your body   
\- Ohhhh fuck love   
\- Mmmmmm Mmmmm you licked around his fingers and felt his cock stretching you out  
He bend up one of your legs and came in deeper than before   
You held around his neck and pulled him closer   
\- Ahhhh Rog.... Ohhhh fuck   
Kissed him sloppy and moaned into his mouth.. Christ Fuck... Roger.. Rolled your hips onto his crotch maked him snap his joints even faster   
He let out an animalistic growl and took your arms over your head and pinned you down   
You wrapped your legs around hus waist and bucked up your hips even more  
\- FUCK HUNNIE.. FUCK FUCK.. OMG   
You felt his cock rubbing your G spot over and over again   
You bend your head back in the pillow and exposed your neck to him, he swirled his tongue below your ear phanting faster and faster..   
Your toes were curling and in a second you squeezed his cock hard of your contractions   
That maked him furious and he held around the bed frame, slammed in his cock hard 

\- OMG.. OMFG.. SHIT SHIT AHHHH

He landed on top of you for a few seconds and kissed your forehead, then he rolled over remaining inside of you 

You layed on his chest listening to his heart, and breathing slowing down   
\- Y/N.. Love?   
\- Yes Roger?   
You met his eyes and they looked concerned   
\- Was I too rough to you hunnie?   
You shook your head and smiled to your husband   
\- No... Not at all..   
\- I'm glad.. You see.. I missed you Sooo fuckin much and coming home..see you like this..doing that.. I just lost it  
You raised your eyebrow and smirked..   
\- I got my punishment now Roger.. But.. You know what?..   
\- I did what you said while you were away   
\- What love?   
\- I quit my pills  
His eyes widened up and he hugged you tight   
\- Omg love.. I'm so happy.. You think that.. We are ready to..? He placed his hand on your belly and smiled 

You nodded  
You were definitely ready to be his good girl 

. 


End file.
